The Storm
by DarkPendant
Summary: A violent storm over Domino leads to some interesting results. Yaoi m/m Lemon,Anal,Violence,Knives.


I only wish I owned Yami Bakura...-drools-

This is my first fanfic in over 5 years. No stealing of characters, just some borrowing and some day dreaming on my part. Hope everyone enjoys it. Feel free to review or send me comments.

It is a YAOI so no yelling at me, you've been warned. There will be swearing and hot naked people so if you are to innocent then now would be the time to leave!

##################################################################################

The storm that raged over Domino city that night was a mere flicker of interest to the two shadows engaging in the more hedonistic pleasures of life. Many would have claimed shadow to be an actuate term, but for those who knew the darkened pair, demonic and satanic came more to mind. The 3000 year old thief Bakura and recently created psychopath Yami Marik were the stuff of nightmares; at least to their little lights. So it hadn't come as a shock that the two yami's dangerous shadow games had eventually lead to their current relationship. Presently Yami Marik was sprawled on a bed, black, leather bands bound his wrist and ankles exposing his golden skin completely. A flash of lightening revealed the object of his hungry stare-pale flesh, a toned body and eyes that danced with mocking humour.

"See something you like?" The silky deep voice purred from the doorway.

"Ra Bakura, if I'd known losing that bet would lead to this I'd have thrown the game sooner."

Marik moaned while tugging on his restraints. The nipple clamps were starting to cause a pleasant ache and the pain only served to drive his arousal higher.

The ghostly figure smirked, "But where would the fun be if I told you what to expect. It's much more satisfying to catch you off guard."

"I hope you plan to do something with that knife."

"Oh don't worry," Bakura twirled the knife expertly, "I promise not to disappoint you,"

Marik whimpered desperately at the words. Bakura growled and stalked towards the bed. A wicked gleam lit his eyes as he dragged the blade across Yami Marik's chest, making sure to toy with his nipples before using the dagger to tug off the clamps. Slowly he lowered the knife to the hard abs and increased pressure, leaving a small trail of blood from belly button to hip bone. A sharp hiss escaped Marik's mouth as the white haired thief bent down to lap at the red liquid.

"Delicious."

"Aren't I always?"

The sarcastic comment was met with a sharp nip and a rougher swipe of a tongue before the blade moved in its next line. This one located just under the nipple it had previously teased.

"Oh fuck Bakura."

"We'll get to that, but only after I have exacted payment for that slime you forced on me."

"To bad you have fast reflexes," Marik panted, "It would have been funny to see it carry out the instructions I gave it."

"And what would those be?"

"Just to mar that milky flesh. It looks so enticing when it's covered in blood."

Bakura licked his blade before setting it on the night table.

"It's your blood that will be running tonight Marik, or have you forgotten the rules of our little bet?"

"Do your worst,"

Marik grinned, revealing his fangs. He loved to challenge the white haired yami, and the bedroom was no exception.

"I intend to."

Lips met in a heated kiss, both parties struggled for dominance; Marik yielded as Bakura bit at his lower lip before sucking on his tongue. Pulling away slightly, Bakura grabbed a fist full of blonde hair and yanked back Marik's head before continuing the kisses across his jaw and down his neck.

"You'll have to do better than that," Marik panted, to which Bakura responded with a hard bite to the blonde's throat.

"Fuck."

"So expressive. Let's see how long it takes you to scream."

Bakura straddled the blonde's thin waist, careful to grind his jean clad erection against the others naked one as much as possible. Both men groaned at the sensation. As Marik bucked up, Bakura latched on to a nipple. None to gently he bit at the bud, forcing it to harden, while skilful fingers clawed their way across the golden skin, leaving red, angry lines in their wake.

"Bastard, stop teasing me."

"Would you rather I stop?" The ring spirit stilled all his movements, wringing a desperate shriek from the blonde beneath him.

"Don't you dare stop," growled Marik.

The spirit grinned evilly before leaving the bed.

"Bakura, fuck, you better finish what you started."

"I'm sorry did you want something?"

Bakura purred as he grabbed the blonde spirits swollen cock. He took great pleasure in watching the tell tale twitches as the blonde yami tried to ignore his firm strokes. Swiping his thumb across the head of Marik's reddened cock, he collected the bead of pre cum and raised his hand to his mouth- licking off the white mess.

Marik jerked helplessly,

"Fuck me."

"I didn't catch that."

"Fuck me!"

A dark chuckle escaped from the spirit before he kicked off his jeans and resumed his former position, "As you wish."

The restraints were removed and golden legs were hosted up, exposing a small pink whole. Without pause the ring spirit thrust two fingers into the warm cavern of his fellow yami. A pained moan heightened the arousal in both men as the fingers began scissoring and twisting, searching for Marik's prostate. Since the pair had agreed to settle their differences Bakura had become rather adapt at finding every sensitive place on or in his fellow darkness.

The Rod welding spirit let out a horse scream as Bakura's fingers finally found the bundle of nerves. But before Marik could adjust too much, Bakura pushed in a third finger, quickly followed by the fourth.

"Oh Ra, more!"

Grunting, the pale yami coated his cock with one of the many lubricants in the night table drawer.

"How bad do you want it?" Bakura breathed hot air over Marik's neck.

"Please," Marik whined.

"Please what? Tell me what you want."

"Your cock, I want your cock buried in my ass, fucking me raw. I want to feel the blood run down my legs as you pound into me until your cum coats my insides."

"Good" Bakura lined himself up and thrust violently into the blonde's ass. He quickly set a fast pace.

"Yes, yes. Fuck me raw."

Bodies moved together as both yami's were driven closer to their peaks. The room was filled with panting, groaning and grunts even as the storm continued to wreck havoc outside.

"So close, so fucking close."

"Fuck Marik, you're so tight. It feels like your ass is swallowing me, so tight, my cock is going to break."

"Deeper Kura! I need you deeper." Long legs wrapped around Bakura's middle, urging him deeper.

The pace began to pick up, sweat dripping down from Bakura's brow. Rained lashed at the windows and the wind howled in an effort to match the frantic screaming from inside.

Bakura reached around and began to pump Marik's cock in time with his thrusts, making sure to drag his nails across the hardened length.

"Cum for me."

"Oh yes, fuck Kura right there. Keep hitting there."

"You're such a slut Marik."

"Close, so close, feels so good, so damn good" Marik began to shake and babble under the paler spirit.

"Cum!" growled Bakura as he franticly thrust into Marik's hot channel.

"YES" Marik bucked and writhed as he rode out his climax. The clenching of his muscles sent Bakura over the edge with a loud moan. With two hard slams, all movement stopped and the pair collapsed.

Tiredly the two Yami's withdrew from each other. The storm had ceased for now, and the first lights of dawn tinted the sky. The two lay sedated, but a kindling of anticipation poured through their blood. The storm had passed for now, but there would be another.


End file.
